Recently, it has been proposed to arrange circuitry interacting with the environment, such as light emitting components, on various surfaces such as floors. As an example, WO2005/083800 discloses an electronic safety and marking device, in the form of a laminated flexible product. The product can be applied directly from a roll onto an existing surface.
However, when using the device according to WO2005/083800 to arrange circuitry such as light emitting devices on a floor, the laminated flexible product must be applied in an additional step, after the flooring has been laid. This leads to a time consuming process. Also, it may be problematic to achieve sufficient adhesion between the flooring and the laminated flexible product, especially on floors subject to extensive wear.